Goblocks(BF War)
Overview The second race to be unlocked. This race is a very well rounded race with good turrets, equipment, attack, and pretty good heroes. They have high health and use strong melee weapons, and they have a ridiculous weapon called "The Disintergrator", but their ranged weapons have the tendancy to self-destruct. Heroes Da Boss The biggest and toughest Gobs around, Bosses are powerful melee combatants. They are equipped with jump packs and give combat bonus to nearby allied units. Abilities: Adrenaline - Increases move speed, damage, and regen for a short duration. Jump - Jumps to the targeted area, damaging nearby enemy units when landing. Sky Team - Summons a squad of elite jump pack units to the targeted area. Stats: *HP: 750 *Speed: 2.6 *Attack: 35 *Piercing: 30 *Range: 800 *Armor: 50 *Dodge: 0% *Block: 0% Digger Diggers live in the treacherous mines of Gobbo. They are master mechanics and fighters, and emit an aura that repairs and enhances nearby blocks. Abilities: Dig - Instantly teleports to the targeted terrain block. Generator - Builds a portable generator that can power nearby blocks. Earthquake - Damages, slows, and does a massive damage in a huge radius. Stats: *HP: 600 *Speed: 2.6 *Attack: 26 *Piercing: 70 *Range: 400 *Armor: 50 *Dodge: 0% *Block: 0% Gunner Constantly tinkering with their weapons, Gunners are powerful Goblock elites with a variety of long-ranged attacks. Abilities: Overdrive - Drastically increases the Gunner's rate rate of fire. Barrage - Activate Gunner's missile launcher for a short period of time. Heavy shot - A super powerful single shot attack that inflicts massive damage on your target. Stats: *HP: 500 *Speed: 2.6 *Attack: 37 *Piercing: 70 *Range: 0 *Armor: 50 *Dodge: 0% *Block: 0% Equipment Helmet: Increases armor, but reduces weapon accuracy and range Armor: Increases armor and weight, but slows move speed Small Shield: Increases armor slightly and gives chance to block attacks from the front Sword: A razor sharp weapon that increases melee damage Axe: A razor sharp weapon that signifcantly increases melee damage and armor piercing Gun: A rapid-firing weapon with range and a chance of self-destructing Flamer: A short-range AOE weapon that can be used in melee, and has a chance of self-destructing Melee Banner: One squad member gets a banner that increases nearby units' move speed, charge speed, and melee damage Ranged Banner: One squad member gets a banner that increases nearby units' accuracy and ranged damage. This unit can detect camouflaged units Kamikaze: Explodes on death after a random amount of time, damaging everything nearby Jump Pack: allows units to jump long distances over terrain, but has a chance of self-destructing when used Bigger Ammo: Greatly increases ranged damage, but slows move speed Mass: Adds a extra unit to the squad Battle Scars: Increases resistance to ailments. Also increases hp and heals the unit over time Lightweight: Increases speed and dodge, but reduces hp and weight Shield (bigger): Increases armor and blocks almost all attacks from the front Hammer: A huge weapon with massive melee damage and armor piercing Big Gun: A powerful rapid-fire weapon with limited accuracy. Reduces the squad size by one and has a chance of self-destructing Disintergator: A devastating, long-range laser. Reduces the squad size by two, and requires an additional laser pack Growth Serum: Units become giants for a random duration, with greatly increased health and melee damage Beast Armor: Black armor that Goblock Beasts can wear, greatly increasing HP and armor. This equipment is only accessible to enemy AI when you get far enough in endless mode. Turrets/Blocks Small guns - a rapid fire turret with medium range and light damage TNT - a block of TNT that explodes on death and can be manually detonated by the player Banner - Creates a combat bonus and healing effect to nearby allied units. Stack to increase the range. Big Gun- a long-ranged turret with good damage and armour piercing Nerve Gas - a high-arching artillery that launches cannisters of poison gas Spawn Cave - spawns level one units over time Launcher - a rapid fire missle launcher that shoots volleys of rockets over a large area Beast Block - summons a huge, chained beast that attacks nearby units and goes berserk if the block is destroyed Missions #Tribal Skirmish - Attack and destroy a small Goblock tribe. #Supply Depot - Take out an outpost hidden deep in a swamp. #The Mines of Gobbs-Grimm - Disrupt Gobbo's flow of rare minerals. #The Block Gate - Attack an ancient and nearly impregnable fortress. #Cave City - Raze a hidden city of Goblock outlaws built underground. Strategies The Best Strategy... The Goblocks are probably the easiest race to complete 100% because of 1 simple but powerfull exploit, the "Beast Block". The Beast Block counts theoratically as a turret. It is a very powerfull Goblock with over 1800 HP and insane damage output but it has a downside. The Beast is attached to a small block that controlls him and in case it is destroyed the beast will go rampant and attack anything that is in his way, even your own troops, defenses and barracks. You can build one for 30 Rare Minerals and requires a L.2 Barracks. Now comes the fun part, the actual exploit. The player should stall out the early game and build as few defenses as possible. As soon as the Barracks hits L.2 you can build as many Beast Blocks as possible. Let the Beasts spawn by tapping on the Hero functionality again and then sell all the Beast Block for half their value. By how the game's programmed, the Beasts will stay in game and can be controlled under any circumstances and they will not go on a furious rampage. In a matter of seconds the player can doploy dozens of Beasts, reselling them and rebuilding them to have an army of huge HP and Damage outputting monsters and just overwhelming presence in any mission. With this strategy most missions end in 1 to 2 minutes after the Barracks has become L.2. Have Fun Zomblock Fighting The best way to approach the Zomblocks is with melee and the hammer is by far your best weapon, with the flamethrower being a close second. It's strengh comes in the fact it can knock opponents a small distance away thus denying them the opportunity to counter damage you as it would be the case of a regular blow for blow exchange. Also, if you did not know, the Zomblocks have totems that can drastically resist ranged attacks. As such, a good strategy is to equip your Goblocks with the following; Level 1: Jump pack and flamethrower/axe Level 2: Shield, hammer and growth serum Level 3: Shield, hammer, growth serum and helmet/jump pack Block Men Fighting The best way to fight the Block Men is with a mix of melee and ranged weapons. The best way to accomplish this is to bring out the secret weapon... the disintergator. These thing shred though troops doing a whopping 190 damage with 100 armour piercing! Level 1: Jump pack, flamethrower/axe Level 1: axe, battle scars Level 1: Flamethrower and armour Level 2: Disintergrator (mass is optional) Level 2: Big gun, ranged banner and big ammo Level 3: Hammer Serum Shield Jump Pack The reasoning is simple, in a melee fight Block Men will always loose. Also remember, if using the Disintergrator, although overpowered, it is a little on the slow side and does not do any splash damage. Thus you can still be overrun if attacked with a large enough number along with their hero. The Level 1 and 3 units are the ones who will quickly distract their machine guns, and thanks to their shields and serum should able to withstand the barrage while the squads with the Disintergrators provide suppresing fire, picking them one by one at range. Also, it is best if you order your Disintergrator squad to focus on their machine gunners/snipers first through the Target command in order to minimize your loses. Multiplayer I find that multiplayer matches with the Goblocks are a lot like Block Men battles, but more intense. First thing you want to build is a tower with 1-3 nerve gasses. then place a few machine guns. I like to play with the digger because it gives bonuses to turrets. If the opponent is giving you difficulties and they have a lot of turrets, then use the digger to teleport into their defences place a generator then spam 5-10 TNT blocks and then run away. This should blow up the entire structure and destroy the power block (if you put enough TNT). Category:Races Category:BF War Category:Blockiods